Martina O'Brian
Martina O'Brian is an award winning actress, model, designer, presenter, and singer. She officially retired from all of this in 2009. She said she was happy with her career and needed to just relax now. Early Life Martina is the daughter of Sylvia O'Brian and was born in 1932. Her sisters are Samantha O'Brian and Anna O'Brian. Marnie O'Brian, her aunt, had several children: Evangeline O'Brian, Edward O'Brian, Edwina O'Brian, Beatrix O'Brian, Jay O'Brian, and Simon Joe O'Brian. Martina said that she was close to her cousins growing up. Career Martina became famous at 16, which was rarer then than it is now. She worked hard and auditioned for up to 80 roles a year in films. She would generally only get 2 or 3 roles. Slowly her career picked up, and she quickly started to get more of the roles that she auditioned for. At 20, she got into singing. Her music was described by her as "pop, but with a meaning behind it". She has 10 number one singles, after this, she decided to retire from her singing career, at just 27. She got into fashion designing at about 30 years old. She said that she had always has a passion for it and was glad that she was finally able to make something of that passion. Her company, Passion, became hugely successful and remains so. By the time she was late 30s and early 40s, she concentrated on her television career rather than films. Martina later said that she was scared by the lack of security in comparison to the larger budget films she was used to starring in. She was a model from 18 until 38, one of the most famous Heffalump models of all time. Near the end of her career, Martina had returned to film acting and spent much of her time fashion designing rather than anything else. Personal Life Martina has been married 4 times. Her former husbands include Percy Gipton, Harry Vutter, and John Tillomin. She married for the fourth time in 2010 to a real man, Stanley Lesea. The pair were rumoured to have separated in 2015 but have never commented on the rumours and have been seen together since. She has 12 children, 4 of which are adopted. Her children are, in order of age - Veronica O'Brian (1956), Rosie O'Brian (1963), Lillian O'Brian (1964), Bobby O'Brian (1965), Mia O'Brian (1967), Lisa O'Brian (1969), Nameless O'Brian (1978), George O'Brian (1980). Her adopted children, in order of age - Jonnny O'Brian (1967), Sarah O'Brian (1971), Lucy O'Brian (1972), and Joe O'Brian (1972). Assault On February 8th 2016, Martina was assaulted by what she could only describe as "a he-she wearing Steve's and a hoodie". The he-she shouted some kind of abuse that Martina had outstayed her welcome in the world and they had to take her out. When the he-she charged towards her, Martina tried to run and fell over her own dress, but her son Joe O'Brian gave the being a swift punch to the face. The he-she punched Joe back and ran away without being caught. Legacy The O'Brian Family name has become hugely successful and well known since Martina. As well as being the most successful in terms of money, the family has gathered much attention over the years due to the number of fans that gather around them. Almost every one of her children went on to become famous in one way or another. Her children and even grandchildren have done the same. Category:O'Brian Family